Lost
by KiaSapphire
Summary: Oneshot: With court in half an hour and something very important gone missing, this just isn't Apollo's day. -Klavier/Apollo- Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Phoenix Wright_** or** _Apollo Justice_**. Legally.**

**I've determined that I'm horrible with ending these things. D: They just seem to get longer and longer.**

**Oh, yeah. YAOI. **

* * *

"It isn't funny! Stop laughing!"

"Oh, but Herr Forehead, I think it's _hysterical_."

Apollo dropped to the floor, white undershirt unbuttoned and vest dangling off of one arm. His hair stood out at every angle, and he looked positively _panicked._

"You could be helping me look, you know!" Grumbling about stupid, German prosecutors and their no-good boy-bands, the young defense attorney grit his teeth and thrust his arm under the bed, flailing blindly for anything he could reach. Unfortunately, all he found was a few dust bunnies and an unmatched sock.

Huh. So that's where it had landed…

But, being as he was not looking for the sock, he tossed it away and continued his search.

Klavier, sheets pooled around his still-undressed form, ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look presentable. Grinning audaciously, he watched Apollo's backside waggling in the air while the younger man practically squeezed himself under the bed.

"No, no… The view's actually quite nice from here."

Apollo's head popped back up to glare indignantly, but quickly disappeared again. He didn't have time to be embarrassed right now.

Giving up on it being under the bed, he began searching the surrounding area. Some part of him knew this was mostly his fault- he'd known he had a case today, but he'd stayed at the Prosecutor's house anyway.

Apollo paused to give Klavier the glare he felt the other man deserved. _He_ didn't have anywhere to be today, but of course, he'd never help look for something.

Even if that something was as important as, say, Apollo's _attorney's badge._

Perhaps it was some heavenly signal to alleviate his desperation, or just pure dumb luck, but something on Klavier's dresser flashed, and Apollo dove at it.

"Gotcha!"

Behind him, the younger Gavin burst into laughter. Apollo just ignored him, snapping his badge back onto his lapel before working at the buttons of his undershirt. If he hurried, he'd make it on time. Maybe.

Undershirt completely buttoned, he grabbed his tie from behind the armchair- not stopping to imagine how it got there- and bolted to the door. Klavier was still laughing, and Apollo didn't have any time to waste on farewells.

Pulling on his shoes, he threw an "Okay,thanksbye!" over his shoulder, and was out the door, vest only half-buttoned and tie still undone. Klavier's laughter followed him all the way out of the building and to his bike.

* * *

"Polly! _Polly_?! …Apollo _Justice_!"

The addressed looked up, frantically trying to get his hair in order as he tumbled into the Defendant's Lobby. "Trucy?"

She grinned, jogging over to him. "What're you doing here so late? We were getting worried-" Pulling up short, the magician blinked. "Um… Apollo?"

"What?" He'd turned away to look check his appearance in the mirror. Now he turned back to give his partner a confused look. Trucy looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Why are you wearing an earring on your vest?" Apparently, Apollo's horrified expression did her in. She burst out into a fit of giggles, then waved a hand at him when he started garbling out excuses.

"Whatever. Here-" Trucy pulled a little pouch out of her pocket, plucking his badge out of it and handing it to him. He took it blankly, swapping the earring with it while she tried to get her sniggers under control.

"You left that at the Agency yesterday. Papa was gonna hide it, but I figured you'd need it today." Trucy tucked her hands behind her and grinned.

"Uhm… thanks." Apollo stared vacantly at the earring in his palm. In his defense, (no pun intended,) it looked very similar to an attorney's badge. Trucy noticed this, and, unfortunately, something else.

"Hey, isn't that Klavier's-"

"Sorry,Trucygottago,bye!"

The magician was left frowning in the Defendant Lobby, and Phoenix chose that moment to wander in from the hall. A huge grin was splitting his face, making Trucy's expression even fouler. He slapped a hand onto his daughter's shoulder.

"Looks like you owe me ten bucks."

* * *

**Please review. **


End file.
